


puppy

by ace_waterpark (WinterSonata101)



Series: i am yuchan-biased, but ace is my bias wrecker [6]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Randomness, Sehyoon loves return of superman pt.2, Yuchan is a puppy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/ace_waterpark
Summary: "you're strange." sehyoon remarks, not kindly. chan tilts his head, his smile going strong. he looks like a puppy. sehyoon hates him. (but he loves puppies.)"people don't go out of their way to talk to me. so stop doing that."chan looks genuinely confused. "doing what?""this. talking to me." sehyoon hisses.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: i am yuchan-biased, but ace is my bias wrecker [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527827
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to persistence! All in sehni's pov❤️❤️❤️

puppy

x

"you're strange." sehyoon remarks, not kindly. chan tilts his head, his smile going strong. he looks like a puppy. sehyoon hates him. (but he loves puppies.)

"people don't go out of their way to talk to me. so stop doing that." 

chan looks genuinely confused. "doing what?" 

"this. talking to me." sehyoon hisses.

x

sehyoon is not ashamed to admit that he's a private person. his social circle is pretty small, and he doesn't talk unless he really has to. not to mention how his reserved demeanor discourages most from approaching him, of which he is relieved by. 

so it's no surprise that he's not exactly pleased when junhee brings home some kid with too pretty eyes and a bright smile. and what is with that bright orange shirt? does he aspire to be a walking highlighter or something?

he stares wide-eyed at the kid, who stares back at him. is he... blushing? his brows furrow in confusion. looking down at himself, he's not too indecently exposed. guys see other guys in boxers all the time right? at least, he and junhee do. he's not sure about the rest of the human male population though. 

junhee, the prick, is leaning back and smirking at them like he knows something they don't, and sehyoon feels like smacking him. alas, he's too lazy to move from his spot and he doesn't really feel like getting close to the newcomer, so he decides against it.

his roommate claps his hands, annoying smile in place. sehyoon senses an attempt at getting him to socialize. he doesn't like it. "sehyoon-hyung, this is my cute junior kang yuchan. yuchannie, this is my roommate kim sehyoon. and uh," damn it. he glares balefully at junhee as he continues with his rather defaming introduction. "I swear he's not like this most of the time. it's just when new return of superman episodes come out." 

sehyoon swallows the mouthful of ramen and pauses the episode, before putting down the cup of ramen on the coffee table. he eyes the kid -yuchan, was it?- with suspicion. he takes his time in speaking up, knowing that he's making him uncomfortable. he's good at that, apparently.

"is the kid your new boyfriend or something?" he asks, bluntly. the 'kid' and junhee splutter in vehement harmony, both of them denying the claim with red cheeks. he inwardly congratulates himself for making them feel awkward. "no, he's not my boyfriend!" yuchan yelps, making an 'x' with his arms, his voice pitched. he talks very fast. "I'm a new student here, and junhee-hyung offered to help me get settled here until I can get used to my schedule and stuff."

sehyoon stares blankly, before realization hits him. "ohhh, he's byeongkwan 2.0 I take it?" junhee seems to have a weakness for wandering baby-faced juniors at the start of each semester. byeongkwan had been his first 'apprentice' last year, until the kid demanded independence but funnily enough, clung to junhee's best friend donghun instead. talk about betrayal. 

junhee shrugs, having calmed down from his earlier panic. "I guess. he looked so lost at the gates that I just couldn't leave him there!" he exclaims dramatically, draping himself over yuchan like a particularly theatrical koala. ugh, theater majors. 

yuchan blushes in embarrassment. "d-did I really look that clueless?" he mutters, shuffling his feet awkwardly. sehyoon thinks it makes him look even younger than he already does, like a kid getting scolded by his mom. 

junhee nods sympathetically. yuchan's blush darkens, his hands reaching up to cover his face as he laughs off the humiliation. "ahhhh. that's so uncool..."

he gets a pat on the shoulder from the koala hanging off of it as comfort. "it's okay. I'll accept you anyways!" junhee giggles. yuchan giggles too, and now sehyoon also feels like giggling. which is weird! because sehyoon doesn't giggle. maybe his brain imploded from the brightness of yuchan's sweater. 

are laughs contagious? he stops for a moment to think about it, trying to find logic behind it. his mind offers him multiple theories behind the mechanics of laughter, but they all seem to be tied to a barely-adult kid whose smile is more blinding than his shirt, and sehyoon really doesn't wan to deal with feelings right now so could those butterflies in his stomach please leave before he ingests insecticide or something?

he's snapped out of his reverie when he senses the pair closing in on him. he eyes them distastefully. "no, whatever you're doing you can go do it somewhere else. I need to finish this episode before I go back to my project." he still has 34 minutes before the episode ends and he has to slave away on his assignment and he wants those 34 minutes uninterrupted and void of junhees and junhee's cute juniors. 

junhee pouts, leaning heavily against yuchan. "awh. but hyuuung, my room is messy. I can't let my cute junior think badly of me!" sehyoon turns away from him. "I don't care, that's your problem. now, shoo." he really doesn't care. junhee should've long fixed his habit of not properly disposing of his trash long ago, anyway.

"oh, fine. yuchan, let's-" junhee pauses, looking for his cute junior. "where did he go?"

"can I watch with you?" yuchan asks, suddenly seated beside him. sehyoon jumps, his heart racing a mile a minute from the shock. his wide-eyed stare meets with yuchan's sheepish smile. sehyoon suppresses the sudden urge to hug him. also, where is that insecticide? the butterflies had come back.

"no." he says curtly, blatantly eyeing the small distance between them and looking back up at yuchan. the smile he receives in return is somehow picking away at his will, however. 

"but I like watching return of superman too! I've been into it since forever!" he clasps his hands and pouts up at him, a million times cuter than anything junhee's ever pulled on him. sehyoon finds his will breaking, molten steel under the power of puppy eyes. 

he pauses. then looks at yuchan. his eyes are sparkling, and they're making his heart do a weird thing, so he looks away. his heart is still doing the weird thing, and this is one of the reasons sehyoon really doesn't like dealing with feelings and emotions.

"...fine."

distantly, he hears what might be junhee's overdramatic gasp, but he's too wrapped up in the warm sensation of yuchan's smile and proximity to care.

x

sehyoon did not expect to become friends with junhee's new sidekick after watching a single episode of the return of superman together. nor did he want to.

but the kid apparently thought otherwise, and is now following him around everywhere. at lunch, after class, before class... why is junhee not with him anyway? are all of junhee's 'apprentices' going to abandon him for his friends? 

sehyoon stops in his tracks, takes a deep breath, and turns around to face his new shadow. the shadow almost crashes into him in his rush, and smiles up at him like he's done nothing wrong. why does he look like a puppy. that's not fair. sehyoon can't be mad if he looks like that.

"you're strange." sehyoon remarks, not kindly. yuchan tilts his head, his smile going strong. he looks like a puppy. sehyoon hates him. (but he loves puppies.)

"people don't go out of their way to talk to me. so stop doing that." 

yuchan looks genuinely confused. "doing what?" 

"this. talking to me." sehyoon hisses.

he doesn't like people, people don't like him. it's always been like that, until this one weird kid decides to follow him around like he has nothing better to do. 

yuchan frowns, and sehyoon can imagine dog ears and a tail drooping. "but I like talking with you. I..." he bites his lip, looking away as his ears redden. "I like... you."

sehyoon huffs out a breath of frustration, but can't deny the ever-present butterflies he's given up on removing and the way his heart stutters a bit. "but I don't like you! so can you please, please stop following me?" he snaps, gripping his books tightly.

to his dismay, yuchan doesn't back off. instead, he crosses his arms. "no. I'll make you like me, somehow!" his ears and tail are perked again. he looks so determined that sehyoon almost believes him.

strangely, he feels his face begin to heat up. he turns away quickly and dashes off to his next class, leaving a surprised yuchan in his wake.

"hey! sehyoon-hyung! wait!!!"

sehyoon doesn't look back and makes it to class in record time.

x

hesighs when he sees a familiar figure in a bright yellow shirt approach his table. "found you!" yuchan chirps brightly, his smile blinding. sehyoon ducks his head and chews vigorously on his pasta to avoid blushing. why is he so embarrassed, anyway? is yuchan's special power making him blush for no reason?

the younger boy happily sets his tray down opposite of him, plopping into his seat with the elegance of a... something inelegant. sehyoon's bad at metaphors. and feelings. and being mad at yuchan.

yuchan has his puppy mode on, ears perked and tail wagging. sehyoon finds it hard to not smile. "how did you find me?" he asks sullenly. he's exerting his best efforts to avoid looking directly at the sun trapped in yuchan's smile. 

"I asked around. for some reason, people always seem to not notice when you're there." yuchan replies, pouting lightly. "which is weird, since I can't seem to notice anything else when you're around."

sehyoon nearly chokes on a meatball. he coughs desperately as yuchan yelps and hands him his drink and a tissue. "sorry! did I say something bad?"

sehyoon waves him off as his choking subsides, cheeks completely red. "n-no. you surprised me." he gulps down his drink and wipes his mouth, side-eyeing the younger boy. "are you... flirting with me?" he asks incredulously.

yuchan smiles abashedly. "kinda. is it working?" his imaginary tail is wagging again. sehyoon doesn't stand a chance.

"...yes." he mumbles under his breath, barely loud enough for yuchan to hear. but he does anyway, and he laughs joyfully. "I'm glad!"

thankfully, yuchan doesn't bring it up again and talks about his classes, retelling stories so ridiculous that they make him crack a smile against his will. and he's so engaging too. some people talk at others, but sehyoon finds himself naturally being drawn into conversation with yuchan. which is weird! because sehyoon doesn't do casual conversation. but yuchan makes him do the weirdest things, and he can't say he really dislikes most of it.

by the end of lunchtime, yuchan manages to wheedle out a total of 15 words from him. 10 words more than his daily average. what a feat.

x

sehyoon is watching yet another episode of the return of superman. and yuchan is here. again.

"hyung, can I watch with you?" yuchan asks, but already settles himself comfortably next to sehyoon on the sofa. he also bravely steals sehyoon's prized popcorn, but he's cute and probably half-puppy so sehyoon lets it go. just this once.

he grumbles and shifts to a more comfortable position, letting the sound of the tv fill the silence. yuchan doesn't seem to mind, absorbed in the happenings of the episode, but sehyoon is a little distracted. it's happening more and more often these days, particularly when he's around yuchan.

yuchan's side profile is youthful and handsome. he always seems to be smiling, and has the friendliness and excitability of a puppy. sehyoon doesn't understand why yuchan would like being around someone as drab as him, when he could find other people who actually talk to him.

"hyung, do you think-" yuchan starts, turning to him, but pauses when they make eye contact. his mouth opens and closes as he tries to find his words, cheeks reddening. sehyoon frowns lightly.

"why do you like me?" he asks. yuchan studies him, eyes bright and pretty like the first day they met. they're never not bright and pretty, sehyoon thinks absently.

"because you're honest. you didn't like me at first and you showed it." yuchan answers, grinning. "you're really interesting too."

his frown deepens. that is a very flimsy reason to like someone. "what, like a novelty object or something?" 

the younger boy giggles and shakes his head. he leans his head on his arm, looking at sehyoon through his lashes. his eye-smile is really distracting. "well. why do we ever like anyone? I really don't know why. but I like you, and I really hope you like me too."

sehyoon's too distracted by his eye-smile to properly think, and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. "you're a puppy. I like puppies."

yuchan barks out a suprised laugh at that, and sehyoon stares dumbly at his lap. did he just say that? "yeah you did." yuchan confirms breathlessly, eyes filled with mirth. "I take it you like me." 

sehyoon sighs, sounding very put-upon. "I suppose." it's too late to deny it anyway. he's not entirely opposed to seeing yuchan smile for him, too.

"then how about we go on a date?" yuchan suggests, smile ever-present. "I know a really nice dog cafe a few blocks down."

sehyoon is a recluse, but dogs are not humans and he would love to see yuchan in his element with other puppies. "okay then."

he pretends he's not as excited as yuchan by the way the other is smiling.


End file.
